Only When You've Been Broken
by Kano and Izzy
Summary: Kano is in Russia, pregnant with Kai's child. Suddenly everything goes wrong and Kai had to come to Russia, along with Izzy to help. Will Kano survive this ordeal? Read on to find out more.
1. Note

**ONLY WHEN YOU'VE BEEN BROKEN**

Important notice to all readers.

Ok, so you guys were probably expecting a first chapter when you saw that we had a new fic up but not yet. Please, don't bugger off though-otherwise there won't be another one.

Anyway this is a note to everyone who has read any of our other fics and planned on reading more.

Izzy and I havebeen having some problems recentlyand since we weren't talking I never knew what to do with the series. Anyway-I had a talk with her about it and we have decided to continue.

I have to apologise that I never updated sooner-a lot has been happening in my life recently and I haven't found the time. Chapter one of this fic will be up soon. Very soon-since I have it typed up already.

Thank you everyone for sticking by us-especially Hazel-Beka and Forfirith, who have been with us since Confessions.

I look forward to reading your reviews for the future fics in the series.

Ta for understanding.

With love-Kano.


	2. Chapter one

**Only When You've Been Broken (Can You Rebuild)**

So here we are. Finally. However I fear that some people may want this taking down due to its growing distance from beyblade. So if by any chance it does get taken off-I will put up a link to a live journal account where I will put it, and most likely, the rest of the series. Ah well, here we are in cold Russia with Kano…On with the fic…

Rei-K, you forgot the disclaimer!

Kano-Oops, thanks Rei. Could you be an angel and do it?

Rei-#grows wings and halo# Kano does not own beyblade because if she did it would be censored a lot and not suitable for daytime TV.

Kano-#glomps# Thanks sweetie.

Chapter One-October 2nd

"_I love you."_

Kano jolted out of sleep with those words. Sitting up she rubbed her head-It was just a dream. A horrible dream.

Since moving into her flat in Russia, Kano had been having dreams of her past again. She wasn't surprise however; she was only living streets away from her former home. Even if Valkov Abbey was closed it still cast a dark shadow in her mind and made her uneasy.

Horrible dreams weren't the only thing she had been experiencing though; headaches and stomach pains had started to plague her as well. When she went to the doctor he said it was normal for her to be experiencing the pains and gave her pills to ease it. The pills, however, did nothing of the sort; in fact, the pain had gotten worse.

Kano swung her legs over the side of the bed. A small rounded bump was starting to form where her baby was. To be more precise it was hers and Kai's.

Standing up, Kano winced as her had spun, forcing her to sit back down again. Once the dizziness had passed she stood back up. Her head never spun this time and she ventured over to the door and took her dressing gown off the hook on the back of it. Pulling the gown on she opened the door and walked through to the kitchen area.

Kano opened the fridge and took out the carton of semi-skimmed milk. Placing it on the top she reached for the cupboard door to get a box of cereal. As she did her stomach twisted and she screamed and curled into a ball on the floor.

"I need help…I…I have to phone Kai." Reaching up onto the unit above her she groped blindly until she retrieved the phone. Pulling it down she lifted the receiver and dialled Kai's mobile number and waited for an answer.

XX

Kai pulled away from kissing Rei and pulled his phone out of his pocket. The number flashing on the screen was Kano's. Opening the flip phone he held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Kai furrowed his brow-Kano was mumbling something in Russian and he couldn't make any sense of it. "K, I can't hear you-Speak up."

Kano repeated what she had said.

"I can't Kano! I'm busy here! Hang on." Kai put his hand over the receiver, kissed Rei then left to sit in the bathroom. The reception was worse but he could still hear Kano.

"I can't just drop everything and come to Russia because you have belly aches! Everyone thinks you're visiting someone in Europe." Kai kept his voice down-Rei _didn't_ need to know what was really going on with his sister.

"Kano, I'm sorry-I can't."

XX

"Kai, onegai…Please you have to come. I think it's something serious…I…" Kano screamed as her stomach twisted again and shot pain through her body.

Kai said something worriedly on the other end.

"I'm fine Kai…actually I don't think I am. Look, get Izzy for me-She is up right? Could you get her to phone me when she gets up, I'll be in all day…You will…Thanks Kai, really…Arrigatou, ja ne…"

Kano grit her teeth, put the phone down carefully and went to sit down at the table. Sighing she ran the end of her conversation with Kai through her head. Kai would be coming to see her in a week. His story would be that he was visiting Tala and the other members of the Demolition Boys. He said he'd get Izzy to phone her that afternoon-Hopefully it would be after the doctor's visit.

Standing up again, Kano finished making her bowl of cereal. Taking it to the table suddenly she never felt hungry. He stomach lurched and Kano knew that the pain wasn't the one she'd been feeling earlier. She rushed to the bathroom, throwing up the small contents of her stomach.

XX

Izzy woke up beside Max. Standing up she stretched languidly while looking at the clock. It was ten thirty-she'd slept in. Again.

Izzy hurriedly changed into normal clothes and meandered down the stairs to the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone who might still be sleeping.

Her cautiousness seemed wasted for when she began to make herself some pancakes, Kai cam into the room.

"Izzy, Kano wants you to phone her this afternoon. She's ill and…"Kai trailed off as Tyson entered the room.

"Pancakes!" Tyson flicked the kettle on, ignoring the fact that he'd interrupted a private conversation.

"Yeah Tyson, and guess what? They're for me and Kai!" Izzy sneered at Tyson and turned back to mixing the batter.

Her and Tyson weren't getting on very well. Everyone had their theories why but they never voiced them, neither did they attempt to interrupt the small arguments they had every now and then.

Turning to face Kai, Izzy said, "I'll phone her later-We need to catch up anyway!"

XX

"Hello Kano…Hey Iz, how ya doing…not so good…look I think I might need to go to the hospital soon and I was…you will? I mean Kai's coming up…Thanks Iz…See ya on Wednesday then…Ja ne!"

Kano put the phone down and sat on her futon bed.

So much had happened in the past two years. Especially since her, Izzy, Blank and Drako, who was in re-hab recovering from severe anorexia, had formed the Eternity Knights.

Kano was snapped from her reverie by the sharp knock at the door.

_That would be the doctor._ She got up and answered the door, letting the doctor in while running over returning her language to Russian.

"Uh, please sit down." Kano offered politely in Russian.

"Thank you." The female doctor replied sitting on Kano's red couch.

"Would you like a drink?" Kano asked.

"No, thank you. So Miss Kon, how have you been since you came to see me at the surgery?"

"Well, Dr…" Kano explained her situation to the doctor. The increasing pains, the lack of help from the pills, everything. A few words were exchanged in Russian before the Doctor took out a large timetable book and flicking through the pages.

"How about an appointment at the hospital, three thirty on Friday.

Friday. Today was Sunday. That meant Izzy would be there to help her.

"Friday would be fine." Kano accepted a scribbled reminder from the doctor and showed her out.

Friday…damn.

XX

So that was chapter one…Ha-I typed most of this on a train so you better review or hordes of bit beasts with rabies will attack you and feed you to an ocean full of piranhas.

LOL, Ja ne

Kano


End file.
